The Sibling Traitors Of The Resistance
by Arc-Of-The-Falcons
Summary: Shun Kurosaki has been searching for his sister Ruri for a long time. After finally reaching Academia, and defeating Diane, he finally finds his long lost sister. However, Ruri isn't the way Shun remembers… Academia Shun and Ruri AU Fic. Based on role play and written by lord-of-the -falcons and arcofrp on Tumblr.


Ruri Kurosaki was taken captive from her home of the XYZ Dimension for what felt like forever. Her kidnapper was strange boy who resembled her closest friend and fellow student of Heartland's Spade Branch Yuto. Sayaka, a close friend of Ruri witnessed her capture, but was too afraid to take any action. Once Ruri was captured, she was placed into Academia's Western Tower which was guarded by the moon guardian Diane. Ruri didn't know why she was captured at first, but over time and exposure to both Academia residents and their ideals she slowly started to understand. She began to forget about all she had left behind, and any intentions of leaving Academia soon left her mind. However, ever did she know that there was someone still out there risking his life to find her and bring her home.

"This will be the last attack!'' Shun said as he pointed at the Diane's monster.

''I detach one overlay unit from Satellite Cannon Falcon to lower the attack from your monster by the amount of Raidraptors in my graveyard! Currently there are six Raidraptors sleeping in my graveyard, and for each Raidraptor, your monster loses eight hundred attack points! So your Moon Protector's attack lowers by forty eight hundred! Go, Satellite Cannon Falcon!"

At the sound of its master's command, the huge Raidraptor rose into the air; flying straight into the atmosphere of the Fusion Dimension. It then charged it's attack with a huge glowing red symbol burning behind it.

"ETERNAL VENGEANCE!"

The monster fired a huge energy blast towards Moon Protector from space. The monster screamed in agony as it was destroyed as did its owner. She was sent flying back straight into the wall of the Western Tower. A huge blast of smoke appeared after the hit, covering up the entire area. It even caused Shun to cough. Once the smoke was clear all Shun could see was Diane covered in dirt and bruises; her back against the tower wall. She then slowly looked up at him.

"You...win. You...may pass…" She said weakly as she closed her eyes.

"Hmph. That's what I thought.'' Shun said just before turning away to head inside the tower.

Meanwhile, Ruri Kurosaki was doing as she usually did; reading a novel while laying on her bed in her assigned cell. Due to her importance to the Professor of Academia, her cell wasn't much of a cell at all despite having bars and a locked door. It had a bed, table with two chairs, a bookshelf full of tons of books, a bathroom with shower, and a closet filled with Academia uniforms.

"Hmm..I think that's enough reading for now." She thought to herself as she closed the book she was reading after marking the page.

The girl then stared at the cold, empty ceiling of her cell while thoughts ran through her mind. Her life her was boring despite being given special treatment. She was waiting for something to happen, but she didn't know what it was. Ruri just wanted something to happen, and happen soon to cure her of her boredom. Luckily for her, something did happen.

The sounds of footsteps from down the stairwell that was connected to the hallway where her cell was started to ring in her ears. The sounds of men's screams and fighting grunts in addition she started to hear. She quickly got up from her cell and ran to the barred door, and poked her head out.

"What's happening down there? Wait! Could it be him?" She whispered.

"RURI!"

The girl then gasped at the mention of her name. The voice she heard seemed so familiar, and yet...she couldn't picture who it belonged too. It wasn't who she thought was coming that's for sure. The footsteps got louder; their noise echoing throughout the hallway. The girl continued to wonder just who was making those footsteps, and why them seemed to be in a hurry.

The mysterious footsteps did indeed come from a person. It came from someone who was covered in bruises that didn't seem to phase him. He slowly walked towards Ruri whom she still couldn't identify due to the bad hallway lighting. As soon he reached her 'cell' the light from her window shined on him, revealing that the figure. The girl gasped as she took a few steps back. She couldn't believe that her own brother, Shun Kurosaki was standing before her.

"So I really found you! Are you okay, Ruri? Did they hurt you?" Shun asked.

"What are you doing here Shun?" Ruri replied trying to still process the situation.

"I'm here to free you from this terrible prison. Why are you asking that anyways?"

Ruri blinked; confused by Shun's words. "Terrible prison? What are you talking about brother? This isn't a prison. This is my home now."

"What do you mean by that? This isn't your home; home is back at Heartland, with the Resistance, not right here at Academia. What happened to you?"

"My eyes were opened to the truth…" she replied simply; tilting her head down a bit.

"Hmph. No matter what happened to you, you're coming home with me; whether you like it or not. We'll find out what happened to you later." Shun said in a slightly stern tone.

He then turned his head looking for a way to open his little sister's cell, and get her away from his place as soon as possible. He then saw out of the corner of his eye a pair of metal keys hanging on a hook at the end of the hallway.

"There they are!" Shun exclaimed.

He quickly ran over and grabbed them in flash; returning to Ruri's cell. He then using the keys unlocks the cell door. After entering, he grabs his little sister's arm in a firm grasp. He refused to let her go. He lost her once. He wasn't going to lose her again.

"Let's go Ruri! Quickly, before the other guards arrive!" Her brother said with urgency in his voice.

Ruri shook her heads, and thrusted her arm; freeing herself of her older brother's grasp.

"No! I want to stay here! I didn't ask you to come here and rescue me, now did I?!" Ruri shouted.

"Come with me, Ruri! You don't belong in here! Please!" Shun shouted as he watched his sister struggle. "They erased your old memories, and now you think you belong to Academia!"

"I remember everything!"

Shun flinched; his body started to tense up. "Those are fake memories they implanted into you!" Ruri's behaviour started to annoy him.

Ruri shook her head in frustration. "No they are not! I remember my life in the XYZ dimension quite well! I remember Sayaka, Allen, Kaito, Yuto, and all of my former comrades in the Resistance. I remember thinking that the war was wrong, and that duels should be filled with smiles. I remember being forced into a corner by someone who resembled Yuto, and being forcibly sent here. However...I now realize I was on the wrong side. That the Resistance are the evil ones for trying to stop the creation of the perfect utopia; a world where everyone from all the dimensions can live in peace and harmony. That's the kind of future that I desire! That's why I have to stay here Shun! Without me, this goal will never be reached!"

"And for all of that, you need to destroy others futures, by carding them. Destroy the entire city and then claim it's Academia's? You really gotta be kidding me! And why do they need you if you don't do anything at all in this miserable cell that you call a home? Man, they really got you good with all that brainwashing stuff." He relieved a very annoyed sigh as he looked at Ruri.

Ruri grit her teeth. She was getting really tired of her brother's nonsense. The girl then did the only thing she could think of;quickly grabbing a purple and black shield shaped duel disk and strapping it on her arm. The blue sword shaped blade then appeared as she pointed it at her brother.

"Duel me, and I'll show you that I'm right! If I lose, I will go home with you of my own free will. However...if I should win, you must pledge your loyalty to Academia and become the new guardian of this tower seeing as you brutally took out poor Diane down there."

"Was that your guard? Wow, poor girl." He let out a small chuckle as he activated his duel-disk. "I'll duel you, but i'm not planning to lose!"

 **"DUEL!"**

* * *

 **Author's Notes! Since this is a collaboration, you will be getting notes from both of the authors! :)**

 **Lord-Of-The-Falcons- Welcome! This is our fanfiction based on a rp if tumblr and we decide to make from our roleplay a story, I really hope you enjoy our fanfiction!**

 **Arcofrp-I am really happy to present our Arc-V fanfic collaboration! I'm really happy that I got the idea for the role play, and asked LOTF to RP it with me! It was and still is a ton of fun, and had great potential for a fanfic, and now it is one! I hope you all will enjoy what is in store for our lovable Kurosaki siblings! Please leave any feedback either through PM or through reviews! Stay tuned for Chapter Two:Betrayal coming soon!**


End file.
